ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"Outlaw" John Andrews
Name:'Outlaw'John Andrews Height: 6'2" Weight: 195 lbs. Billed From: Houston, Texas Resides: Tampa, Florida Entrance Theme: "The Kid Goes Wild" By Babylon A.D. Current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling Biography: Outlaw John Andrews, is an American professional wrestler signed to Full Metal Wrestling (FMW), currently wrestling on its Ammunition brand. Growing up in Houston, Texas the young John Andrews played a variety of High School sports ranging from baseball, football, and amateur wrestling which is where he began his techniques as a technical wrestler. Andrews focused on becoming a pro-wrestler and received training from his father (John Andrews Sr), the young Andrews began working at various wrestling organizations along the U.S. East Coast and in Texas. His reputation in Florida grew after winning the Central Florida Pro-Wrestling (CFPW) Light Heavyweight Championship belt which he held for a month until finally losing to Jimmy Shea. During his tenure with CFPW Andrew's attitude began to change and fans started noticing a darker side to the once humble athlete, a change that seemed to send his career spiraling out of control. Andrews joined Full Metal Wrestling and after seeing the pain and havoc he has wreaked on other peoples lives both personally and professionally he has decided to change his ways and fight for the greater good. Andrews has been with the FMW since February 13, 2011. Career with Full Metal Wrestling: John Andrews made his FMW debut (February 13, 2011) at the company's Pay Per View "Mt. Vesuvius" in a "Rookie Six Man Battle Royal" claiming victory over five other new superstars (Dussy, David Ravish, Seth Rotunda, Nate Stone, and Shaker Jones). Andrew's next endeavor (Ammunition 13.1) saw him in a singles match against David Ravish, which after a hard pressing match Andrews finally beat Ravish by hitting his trademark finisher "The Outlaw Drop". At Ammunition 13.2 Andrews faced David GS for the Television Championship, the "Outlaw" discovered a worthy opponent in David GS and realized that the champion just wasn't going to hand over his title willingly. During a long fought battle Andrews finally gained the upper hand with David GS laying on the mat, Andrews ascended the turnbuckle climbing to the top rope in an attempt to deliver an elbow-drop he calls "The Ghost Rider In The Sky" but David GS rolled out of the way in time which resulted in disaster for Andrews. Capitalizing on the hurt Andrews, David GS took advantage of the situation getting the three count to retain his Television Championship. Still reeling from his loss to David GS, Andrews found himself in a singles match for the number one contendership for another shot at the Television Title, this time at the Pay Per View "Ultimatum 3" against Mark Johannson, a veteran FMW wrestler, unfortunately for Andrews he lost the match and the second shot at the Television Championship. Andrews made his debut onto the Corruption roster at Corruption 14.2 facing Killswitch in a "National Past Time" Match which both wrestlers used weapons from their respective countries sports activities, Andrews choosing a baseball bat and Killswitch choosing a hockey stick. Feud with Killswitch: ' '''At Ammunition 14.1, Andrews began a feud against Killswitch, a Canadian Wrestler whose Anti-American speeches and antics infuriated Andrews which set up for a "National Anthem" Match. As both men coming to the ring with their respective countries flag preparing to do battle, the loser would sing the others national anthem in front of the live audience. Both Killswitch and Andrews went back and forth each trying to out wit the other when finally Andrews nailed "The Outlaw Drop" for the three count. After clinching the win over Killswitch, Andrews eagerly rolled out of the ring to retrieve the U.S. Flag and a microphone for Killswitch's performance of "The Star Spangled Banner". Starting off with the right notes it didn't take Killswitch long to begin to change the lyrics to such a sacred song, switching to Canada's national anthem which prompted Andrews to hit Killswitch in the back of the head with the flag pole leaving Killswitch lying in the ring unconscious." ' 'Corruption 14.2 saw both men facing each other in a "National Past Time" match where each wrestler used a weapon from one of his respective countries sports activities, Andrews choosing a baseball bat and Killswitch choosing a hockey stick. Andrews lost the match after taking a shot to the head with Killswitch's hockey stick which caused him to be busted open requiring stitches after the match. With Killswitch's win over Andrews this left both men tied 1-1 in their feud. ' Both wrestlers faced each other once again at the "Death Row 4" Pay Per View in a Flag Match, after a grueling back to back attempts to gain control over the other Killswitch finally gained leverage over Andrews with a poke to the eye followed by choking him with the U.S. flag. Killswitch won the match by retrieving the Canada flag in the second ring that was above the turnbuckle. '''This feud seemingly came to an end after Killswitch's mysterious disappearance from FMW. Feud with Braxton Twins and Jonathon King: To be added... Finishers: The Outlaw Drop - Jumping DDT, Last Ride - Crucifix Powerbomb, Ghost Rider In The Sky - Diving Elbow Drop Category:Wrestlers